L'un après l'autre
by Loufoca
Summary: OS: 'Tu ne peux pas vouloir rester avec quelqu'un comme moi...' Elle exhiba son bras marqué: 'Je suis quelqu'un comme toi, à présent' Hermione/Severus


**Salut à tous!**

**Je sais que vous vous attendiez plutôt à un nouveau chapitre d'Eternal Snow, mais je ne suis malheureusement pas en mesure de vous faire ce cadeau de Noël. Cependant, je vous ai quand même réservé un petit OS, histoire que vous ayez quelque chose sous le sapin!**

**Ce texte a été écrit pour la Chute de Janvier et Février 2008 sur le Chicaneur. Le thème était "Ils sont tombés dans la magie noire".**

**Je crois bien que c'est la première et la dernière fois que je m'attaque à un Severus-Hermione (c'est la mauvaise influence de Benebu, si vous voulez lire de magnifiques histoires sur ce couple, je vous convie fortement à visiter son profil). Je l'ai écrit sous le coup d'une inspiration subite à 2h30 du matin, donc ce n'est ni subtil ni recherché et c'est fait presque entièrement de dialogues. C'est assez déprimé et peu optimiste, mais ça va bien avec mon humeur du moment (les fêtes me rendent toujours un peu nostalgique).**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

  
**

**L'un après l'autre**

- Je pourrais être ton père.

- Et en quoi cet état de fait pourrait-il influencer mes sentiments pour toi?

Il se recula pour mieux la contempler, sans pour autant pouvoir lâcher son corps menu.

- De quels sentiments me parles-tu? Je ne vois que du désir dans ton regard.

- Est-ce seulement notre différence d'âge qui t'incommode? Parce que cela peut être gommé facilement.

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir effacer mes rides.

- Regarde-moi. Des rides, j'en ai plein à force de m'inquiéter pour toi.

- Je t'empêche de vivre ta jeunesse. Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à un spectre.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

- Explique-moi, quelle jeunesse ais-je encore à ma disposition? Mes amis sont morts et le diable est au pouvoir.

- Tu ne peux décemment pas devenir l'un de ses fidèles.

- Bien sûr que si! Il sait combien je suis intelligente et sensée. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que je ne suis dévouée qu'à toi.

- Ne dis pas ça.

Elle posa ses doigts sur son torse nu et suivit les contours de ses muscles pâles.

- C'est pourtant vrai. Tu aurais dû y penser quand tu m'as empêché de me suicider dans ma cellule. En ce temps-là, je préférais être morte plutôt que seule et prisonnière. Et c'est toi qui as convaincu le Maître de mon utilité, malgré mon sang impur.

- Je voulais te garder en vie.

- Précisément, c'est de ma vie dont je te parle. De la seule dont je veux à présent.

- Tu ne peux pas vouloir rester avec quelqu'un comme moi.

Elle exhiba son bras marqué.

- Je suis quelqu'un comme toi, à présent.

- Cache ça! Chaque jour, j'essaie de l'oublier.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux indomptables.

- Je serai toujours une Mangemort de bas étage, reprit-elle. Mes origines moldues ne jouent pas en ma faveur.

- Et j'en suis heureux. Tu n'auras jamais de missions trop risquées.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à t'attendre bien sagement à la maison, tu sais. J'ai l'habitude de m'engager pleinement dans toutes mes décisions.

- J'en ai conscience. Vous étiez déjà irritante quand vous étiez mon élève, Miss Granger.

Elle joua distraitement avec un coin de drap pendant quelques secondes.

- C'est parce que vous captiez bien plus mon attention que les autres, professeur Rogue.

Il soupira et la serra contre lui.

- C'est loin tout ça, Hermione.

- J'aurai besoin de m'en souvenir quand je massacrerai à nouveau.

- Promets-moi de ne jamais me raconter ces moments-là.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu en as bien assez des tiens. Cela veut dire que nous avons un accord?

- Je crois bien, oui. Cette nuit ne sera pas la dernière.

Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura:

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Sans plus un mot, il roula au-dessus d'elle, l'attrapa et continua dans son élan jusqu'à ce qu'ils chutent ensemble au sol. Ils ne s'en aperçurent même pas, trop occupés à se repaître de ce qui restait de leurs âmes.

* * *

**Je sais, le sujet n'est pas joyeux pour Noël, mais c'est le seul OS qui me restait en stock lol. J'espère qu'il vous a plu!**

**N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis en reviewant, ça fait toujours plaisir! Et pour ceux qui attendent la suite d'Eternal Snow, je ne dirai qu'une chose: allez faire un tour sur mon nouveau blog (adresse dans mon profil)! Vous aurez tous les détails que vous voulez!**

**Bisous à tous et Joyeux Noël!**

_**Loufoca**_


End file.
